dia de dias
by bersek
Summary: en el final del mundo, que pasara?, como sera?, nadie sabe... es bueno inventar. crossover de varias series


Ah! My goddess, school days y school rumble no me pertenesen

-----------------

Agua... agua que fluye, el sonido del agua jamás se habría escuchado en la tierra tan cristalina, será por que no sesgaba la tierra en el mundo terrenal, a estas aguas solo tenían acceso los seres que fueron creados o se hicieron merecedores para contemplarlas... sobre la blanca arena que cubrían las costas, una especie de gotas de oro que flotaban servían a estos seres para no tener que sentarse en el suelo, aunque había algunos que así lo preferían.

Del liquido broto uno de esos seres, en este caso, uno de los creados y nacidos en este lugar, las vestimentas blancas que usaban revelaban la fisionomía de un ser humano femenino, pero de diferencias drásticas en comparación, se podría decir que en este cosmos de serenidad, ese ser supuraba la mayor parte de esa calma, brazaletes delgados de oro se aferraban a sus muñecas y tobillos, anillos, gargantillas, aretes... y un juego extra de artesanales arreglos en su oreja izquierda.

"Belldandy sama"

"Ariel... que hace un querubín en este lado del paraíso?..." la diosa no se veía tribulada en absoluto, solo curiosa... camino hacia quien la llamaba mientras el agua que escurría de su cuerpo regresaba al estanque que la contenía

Poderoso querubín, alas negras y ojos inyectados totalmente del mismo color, guardia permanente del paraíso, arrodillándose dio este mensaje

"el señor Sabaot, el que es, fue y seguirá siendo, ha dicho... el tiempo de la tierra se agota, traer al 'presente' para discutir su situación, y así como dice el señor, haz, he hecho"

Entre los seres divinos, las formas y la comunicación es importante, la diosa del tiempo presente le sonrió al alado mientras sus túnicas formales cubrían su blanco atuendo

"mi escolta estará presente o debe regresar a su puesto?"

"mi señora, debo de llevarla a él... por aquí por favor." Se levanto, casi dos veces con mas estatura con que ella contaba se veía el propósito con el que habían sido creados cada uno, a la 'joven' diosa nunca le había disgustado ningún ser, incluso los demonios con los que alguna vez convivio como hermanos, pero en cuanto a valkyrias y querubines... ellos eran absolutamente diferentes, estos seres habían sido creados con el poder de tomar una vida, incluso, una vida inmortal. Siguió a ese ser por los elíseos, por la suave grama que cubría esa tierra, por las magnificentes construcciones que se erigían por todo el paraíso, cruzando la eternidad misma enfrente del gran salón principal al climaterio del edén, a la fuente de vida que da vida.

Los dos seres angelicales desplegaron el esplendor con que fueron creados, toda la luz y la energía de sus cuerpos les permitía generar eran simplemente para estar en presencia del señor, para poder comunicarse directamente con el, una vez que sus cuerpos alcanzaron su estado natural las puertas del cielo se abrieron para dejarlos entrar

Los signos que solo cubrían sus rostros de habían transferido a cada parte de su cuerpo, sus alas desplegadas y el cabello que en el edén estaba obligado a llevarse recogido, en presencia del señor era liberado y se le permitía danzar a voluntad.

"mis pequeños" la voz venia desde adentro de los dos pero se escuchaba hacia el exterior como el rayo que estalla en el cielo

Con toda su magnificencia a estos dos ángeles no les quedo otra opción que humillarse al suelo y rezar en la lengua materna la oración que solo ellos podían pronunciar en presencia del principio y del fin.

"mi pequeña" claro que el señor ama a todos sus hijos, pero este amor varia tanto como varían las creaturas creadas por su voluntad "déjame ver tu rostro"

Belldandy levanto la cara del suelo, y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar

"lo sabes pequeña"

"tan pronto llegó y tus hijos no están listos aun"

"Belldandy... pequeña, es hora de que la raza del hombre conozca su propósito"

"pero señor mío, aun son muy jóvenes, aun no son maduros"

"mi pequeña, el avatar no los ha hecho ver la verdad, mi corazón pesa, pero esa raza no comprende, reniega de su divinidad, que por mi voluntad tienen y por lo tanto ellos han determinado su propio tiempo"

"ho alfa!!! No lo hagas, mi suplica es grande... jamás señalare algo contrario a lo que tu voluntad sea, pero mire al Eliseo... vea cuantos seres maravillosos se han creado en ese mundo, sabio y piadoso, permíteles..."

"belldandy sama esta en lo correcto" el querubín hablo "es una raza conflictiva y renegada, pero mi señor, yo los expulse por vuestra voluntad y poco a poco han estado volviendo a su hogar, solo por que es grande su piedad mi señor y me ordeno así... tal vez no están perdidos del todo"

"Ariel... querubín protector, querubín de la noche, tu que a tus hermanos caídos les das cobijo bajo tus alas, sabiendo que también algunos les permites comer con tu cuerpo, querubín protector, no me sorprenden estas muestras tan tuyas de compasión"

"luz de luz... se que me juzgaras por esa transgresión y se que me haz traído a tu presencia por que mi cargo ya ha sido tomado por otro de mis hermanos" el querubín no dudo, en ese momento sabia que su existencia acabaría

"así es... por que tu nueva misión es mas importante, serás el guardián de la diosa mientras este en la tierra"

El Querubín intento levantar el rostro pero Belldandy lo freno antes de que cometiera ese error, Sabaot no le había ordenado que le mostrara su rostro también

"Sabaot, en cualquier momento tu dictas nuestro destino y como hojas en el viento, no podemos hacer nada para defendernos y giramos, subimos y bajamos según tu voluntad, jamás pasara algo que tu no lo hayas planeado... piedad mi señor... piedad para tus hijos... piedad para el mundo"

"un compas solar diosa, es todo lo que puedo darte... encuentra un corazón puro, a prueba de todo juicio y el hombre será elevado, si fallas tu misma te encargaras de abrir los sellos"

"Adonai es grande en sus juicios e indudables sus designios... mi visión se despejo y hare conforme lo dictado por el mismo"

Los dos seres de luz esperaron a que la presencia del señor abandonara el recinto para poder salir también

"un querubín que ayuda a caídos?..."

"una diosa que le interesan los mortales"

"... creo que nos llevaremos bien" Belldandy giro y se dirigió a la salida

-----------------

"LUZ!!!" un rugido se escucho entre el abismo "LUZ!!!!"

"de todos tu me buscas Amnón, que quieres?"

"el compas" el íncubos desenvolvió una piel que traía e sus manos y mostro una imagen que estando plasmada se comenzaba a mover

"que pasa ahora con el sol?" las cadenas que sujetaban al ser sonaron mientras se llevaba la mano a su mejilla

"el ultimo compas se ha abierto"

"escuchaste eso muerte?" a la muerte le habían ordenado resguardarlo hasta el advenimiento, al parecer ya no tenia poder sobre sus cadenas

"escuché luz, pero serás vencido"

Lucifer comenzó a reír, se levanto del trono de huesos al que tanto tiempo estuvo encadenado, y sin esfuerzo aparente las cadenas que implacablemente lo sujetaban comenzaron a reventarse y caer a sus pies, al fin pudo extender sus brazos... y sus alas

Las plumas que alguna vez las cubrían habían sido arrancadas, ahora la piel colgaba de ellas y se articulaban de manera antinatural en direcciones que nunca me atrevería a describir, picos brotaban de entre ellas, terminando engarras al final de cada punta, su cuerpo, lacerado con estas, comenzó a retomar su aspecto de antes... pero nunca sentía el mínimo dolor, los símbolos con los que había sido sellado ahora estaban desvaneciéndose dejando sus marcas de protector

Camino por su ahora vacio reino, entre la ceniza que estaba bajo sus pies, jamás creyó extrañar tanto el simple hecho de caminar, sus sentidos estaban aturdidos, pero nunca creyó estar libre nuevamente, espero tanto tiempo que ahora solo tenia en mente una cosa, el único motivo por el cual se había mantenido latente todo este tiempo... masacrar.

"demether, eride y demios, malkut... " otros comenzaron a seguir tras el mientras los llamaba "athelien, sanedril..." no se sorprendió al ver que su sequito no era tan impresionante como en otros tiempos, entre los exorcizados y los destruidos o los sellados no harían mucho, pero eso bastaría por ahora, avanzaron por las calles de la desierta acrópolis, entre las casas se veían sombras que las habían tomado como residencia, destellos fugases de ojos eran la constante entre estas, siguieron hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un muro, el ángel con los pies sucios poso su mano en este

"abre" con es palabra, las puertas le abismo tronaron y comenzaron a ceder frente al primer ángel alguna vez creado, en verdad, Adonaí se había esforzado con su primer intento...

-----------------

El sol del atardecer es hermoso, cualquiera puede mirarle directamente y no ser enceguecido, esto eran de las cosas que mas disfrutaba yakumo, mientras su hermana no regresaba a casa se deleitaba ella misma con estos lapsos de calma.

Era casi verano así que en el ambiente había calor pero la brisa refrescaba. Estaba absorta con el paisaje cuando en la sala se escucho un ruido

"hermana?"

La joven no esperaba visitas y le extraño no oír que nadie haya anunciado su llegada, se levanto y avanzo hacia la sala, corrió la puerta y se pasmo al ver en el interior

"yakumo, la rareza entre las rarezas"

Ya había estado en presencia de seres sobrenaturales, notaba la presencia de cosas que nadie podía, incluso hubo ocasiones en las que en oscuridad total ella veía como si el sol estuviera en su esplendor

"quien eres?"

"te puedo decir quien no soy"

La joven estuvo esperando, pero el muchacho con quien hablaba no se molesto en haber alguna aclaración, simplemente avanzo y se sentó frente a la mesa

"yo tenia entendido que eras mas cortes con las visitas"

"tu eres un intruso" –su aura no me gusta-

"Yakumo Tsukamoto, 15años, una hermana, padres finados... y creía que no te molestabas con facilidad"

yakumo giro y apenas iba a comenzar a huir cundo choco contra el joven que dejó en la sala

"tsk tsk tsk... intentando escapar"

"eres aku"

El joven incubus se había sorprendido "aku es un termino muy fuerte niña... mejor entra a la casa y a tu hermana no le pasara nada"

Si ella tenia una debilidad, era su hermana, simplemente no podía dejar que nada le sucediera

Al entrar a la sala una vez mas allí estaba justo donde lo había dejado al salir

"tu no deberías estar aquí" yakumo tomo asiento frente a el

"mi amo me envió por una razón"

"tu no tienes poder aquí"

El demonio se mostraba muy dócil, simplemente quería hablar pero esta humana lo hacia muy difícil

"mira... niña... no se que interés tenga el maestro contigo, pero el te ofrece un trato"

"la barrera ha caído, de otra forma no estarías aquí"

"gracias... por señalar lo obvio, pero es..."

"eso quiere decir que ya nadie morirá"

"no mal interpretes mortal, simplemente no morirán bajo ciertas circunstancias, la muerte tiene nuevas reglas"

"nuevas reglas?"

"ya lo veras, a mi nunca me ha gustado perder el tiempo, con respecto al trato... básicamente es lo que sea por tu alma"

"lo... que... sea?" yakumo dudo, a diferencia de los demás, ella había visto su propia alma...

hace un par de años yakumo se levanto, desayuno, se ducho, todo había sido como cualquier otro día, en la escuela eran las selecciones anuales para los equipos de las diferentes disciplinas con las que contaba la secundaria y ella quería participar en natación

Ya conglomerados los aplicantes alrededor de la piscina se organizaron en filas, solo los mas rápidos serian seleccionados, solo había un problema, el equipo al ser mixto yakumo era constantemente distraída por los 'pensamientos' de sus compañeros así que en lugar de apoyarse en la tela antiderraparte con la que contaba la plataforma se puso muy cerca de la orilla y callo al agua, su cráneo choco contra el fondo de la alberca y lo siguiente que supo era que había despertado en una habitación blanca, estaba sola, pero cuando se quiso levantar se sintió mas ligera que de costumbre avanzo hacia el baño pero cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio era una esfera de luz que tomo su forma casi de inmediato, asustada miro hacia la cama... hay estaba su cuerpo, en ese instante las alarmas se dispararon de inmediato dos paramédicos irrumpieron en la habitación, yakumo quería hablar, pero su voz no brotaba de su garganta

Uno de los hombres pidió un desfibrilador mientras el otro procedía con el CPR de rigor, al primer choque de electricidad su corazón comenzó a latir y con cada latido sentía una fuerza inexplicable que la arrastraba hacia su cuerpo

"hasta..."

"si, el te los devolvería... solo debes de decir 'deseo' y te será concedido"

yakumo lo miro, se rió

"QUE CREES QUE ES GRACIOSO??!!" el incubus azoto sus manos contra la mesa

"no soy tan ignorante como piensas" retomando un aspecto mas serio del que tenia antes "no conoces tus limites y con una palabra me libro de ti"

El demonio sintió un calosfrió pasar por su espina, ella podía leer su mente? O simplemente jugaba con el?

"no... espera... espera... la barrera ha caído! Re... recuerdas, y tus padres pueden volver, en serio"

"dile que no me interesa el trato, ahora ALEJATE"

El rostro del joven era de incredulidad absoluta mientras se desvanecía, como un mortal podía hacer un exorcismo tan potente sin ninguna clase de procedimiento o apoyo no lo comprendía.

"mil años de oscuridad y esto es lo mejor que envía?... patético"

-----------------

Preparándose para dejar el cielo atrás, Belldandy estaba recostada junto al árbol mas antiguo que se encontraba en el edén, el árbol de la vida, y comenzó a cantar estas líneas:

_**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, (En la boca de justicia medita la sabiduría,)  
et lingua eius loquetur indicium. (y en su lengua, su idioma es esclarecido)  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, (bendito el hombre que sufre de tentación)  
**__**Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae. (Pues como esta luchando, recibirá la corona de vida)  
**__**Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison ( ho Señor!, fuego divino... ten piedad.)**_

"usted es un ser excepcional, hasta para el mismo cielo"

"ya podemos irnos Ariel sama"

"no me llame así, solo dígame por mi nombre"

Ambos comenzaron su camino hacia las puertas del paraíso

Los crisoles que eran las flores junto al camino era lo que mas extrañaría Ariel, totalmente opuestos a el pero con cierta afinidad

"no estés triste... lograremos lo cometido" Belldandy ni siquiera lo estaba observando y sabia exactamente que decir

"si señora" sintió vergüenza, le había sido otorgada otra oportunidad, debería de estar infinitamente alegre y en cambio sentía un vacio en su interior

"y... que es lo que hacías en la puerta?..."

"la he guardado desde que el primer humano fue expulsado"

"evitas que entre quien no debe entrar?"

El querubín rio "mas bien, saco al que debe permanecer afuera... no tengo derecho para emitir ningún juicio"

Al cabo de unos metros ya se percibía el limite del paraíso

"como es la tierra?" el ángel jamás había abandonado el paraíso así que deseaba saciar su curiosidad

"exactamente como el Edén Ariel" la diosa explico sin mas, esto dejo al ángel muy confundido

"e... entonces por que expulsar al hombre de un paraíso al otro!!??" pregunta lógica, pero razonamiento erróneo

"para que puedan decidir por si mismos... es paraíso por que dios no lo olvida, el viento se llena de voces... bosques enteros cantan melodías, el mar... es como si el mismo cielo se hubiera vertido en la tierra... es simplemente hermoso..."

Ensimismada Belldandy siguió avanzando pero esta vez iba flotando con las puntas de sus pies apenas rozando el suelo

"no comprendo... por que se interesa tanto por ellos si son tan benditos?"

Ariel no se dio cuenta cuando Belldandy se detuvo sino hasta que estuvo apunto de tropezarse con ella

"existe una cosa que nosotros jamás podremos y que enaltece tanto al ser humano, ellos sufren... pero cuando se liberan... ho! Cuando un alma se libera... es mas brillante que nosotros y lo mejor, es que se libera por voluntad propia... el cielo necesita de seres como ellos; benditos lo que creen sin ver"

A la altura de su rostro esas palabras quedaron bien grabadas en su mente, así como la mirada de la diosa... aclaro su garganta y la rodeo para seguir su avance

"vamos a la puerta éste... saldremos a la tierra de Nod... Belldandy sama, cuando estemos cruzando le voy a suplicar que no abra sus ojos"

"Pisón, Guijón, Tigris, Éufrates... cual puerta tomaremos?" ahora la serafín seguía al arcángel.

"la que el señor abra"

-----------------

En casa de la familia Katsura el ambiente era algo frio, nuevamente Kotomoha se quedo a cargo de su hermana y no vería a sus padres hasta mañana

"kokoro, ya es tarde, duerme bien" su hermana mayor le había arropado y llevado la cama, la niña estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que había veces en que le llamaba Madre en lugar de hermana

"hastamañana onee chan" dijo la pequeña un poco mas enérgica de lo que debería estar una criatura apunto de dormirse

La joven dejo un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco para que entrara algo de luz a la habitación de su hermana, ahora podía ocuparse de sus asuntos, entro a su habitación y se despojo de sus ropas se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió al baño

"mi hermana da mucho trabajo" comento para si misma mientras abría la llave de agua caliente, mientras se llenaba la tina fue al espejo y comenzó a examinar su rostro, con su dedo se delineo la orbita de un ojo corriendo la delgada capa de maquillaje que cubría la negrura, últimamente no había dormido

Quería llorar pero simplemente las lagrimas ya no fluían, quería gritar pero su garganta no se lo permitía, quería golpear algo pero sus fuerzas ya no la acompañaban

Abrió la gaveta que estaba detrás del espejo, entre las medicinas y los hisopos de algodón estaba una vieja navaja de afeitar, al parecer su padre no se había desecho de ella... camino hacia la tina

Lavo sus cabellos... enjabono su cuerpo, sus pechos se movieron al pasar la barra de jabón sobre ellos y se sumergió en el agua quitando cualquier exceso de jabonadura

Al emerger miro hacia el borde de la tina donde estaba la pequeña pero afilada hoja de afeitar

No dijo nada... sus ojos pasaron del vivido reflejo que los caracterizaba a un opaco azul, sin vida... como en algunos segundos estaría su cuerpo

Al levantar la hoja su pulso estaba estable, ningún temblor se pudo percibir, sumergió su muñeca en el agua tibia y coloco el instrumento sobre una de las venas mas conocidas, parpadeo una vez... la posición estaba mal

"vertical... no horizontal"

Hundió la punta del instrumento en su carne y el agua comenzó a teñirse de escarlata

"humana, que haces?"

La voz que preguntaba hizo que se revolviera en la tina discurriendo mucha agua hacia su exterior, las luces se apagaron, ahora la habitación era iliminada por una tenie luz roja que entraba por debajo de la puerta

"QUE?!! QUIEN ERES?!!" sus ojos recuperaron su brillo, busco a su alrededor por donde la voz había sonado y ahora se enfocaba el ser que había inquirido antes

"yo?... eso no importa" era una hombre... o al menos eso parecía

"co... como entraste?" ya mas consiente aprovecho para cubrir su desnudes

"ahora somos libres de ir y venir, pero eso tampoco importa... lo que importa es que ahora estoy buscando a seres especiales"

Kotonoha no sabia porque, pero se sentía tranquila con este hombre

"seres como tu... kotonoha katsura"

"que eres?" de repente, sin que ella le haya ordenado a su cuerpo levantarse, sintió como sus piernas la sostenían nuevamente

"... soy tu esperanza" la creatura observo ese cuerpo que se erguía frente a el "hermosa"

Parecía como si la oscuridad cobrara vida, girando alrededor de la muchacha

"tu quieres la muchacho?" la joven abrió sus ojos

"co... como lo sabes?"

"como tu esperanza, es mi obligación saber tus anhelos... dime... como se llama hermosura?"

"su nombre... es... Makoto... Makoto Itō"

"ha... que bello es el amor¿¡NO CREES?!" esto ultimo al parecer fueron varias voces que lo preguntaron... pero ella no lo noto

La joven comenzó a avanzar hacia ese ser que estaba envuelto en oscuridad hasta que quedo apenas a un par de pasos de el, ya no importaba que su cuerpo fuera visto por alguien mas... lo que ofrecía era demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo

"tu puedes hacerlo?" la muchacha pregunto con toda la fe que había en su corazón

"claro que si, en esta tierra... yo soy todo poder y toda fuerza... solo di... Deseo... y lo tendrás"

La joven suspiro, sin saber con quien trataba, todas sus ilusiones se harán realidad

"yo..." comenzó lentamente "mi deseo... es... ¡¡¡¡deseo que Makoto se enamore perdidamente de mi!!!!"

En cuanto termino el enunciado sintió que su cintura era tomada por un brazo descomunalmente grande, y fue levantada del suelo hacia su interlocutor, antes de que supiera algo mas sintió que unos labios se unían con los de ella y comenzó a besarla de la manera mas asquerosa y obscena que se pudo haber imaginado, extrañamente... lejos de causarle repulsión ella también comenzó a igualar la intensidad del beso y de su garganta surgían intensos pujidos... su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar con cada latido de su corazón, pero repentinamente todo cambio... las manos que tan suavemente la sostenían ahora parecían miles de espinas que comenzaban a rasgar su piel

Los labios tan suaves que comenzaron a besarla ahora le mordían los suyos... podía saborear su propia sangre mientras esto pasaba

Comenzó a gritar... comenzó a luchar para que la liberara...

Y tan rápido como inicio, termino... las luces regresaron, y ella estaba en la tina... aun con la navaja apoyada en su piel

Se escucho el salpicar del agua y casi se cae al correr hacia el espejo... miro su cuello, su espalda... sus brazos, sus manos... pero todo estaba normal, hasta que... en su rostro... noto algo que antes no estaba... un pequeño lunar había aparecido justo en su labio inferior, incrédula... levanto un par de dedos hacia esta peculiar marca, y cuando estaba apunto de tocarla...

TRRT... TRRT... TRRT...

Salió del baño envuelta en la toalla y respondió el teléfono

"casa de la familia Katsura"

"ko... kotonoha?"

"si, ella habla, diga"

"es Makoto..."

-----------------

Inmortal con una pasión mortal, mortal con una pasión inmortal... en la balanza cual tiene mas valor?, en verdad hay sentido a todo lo que aprendes?, en verdad puedes decir que el trascender es la única opción para el ser humano, en verdad crees que en una esfera de gas y tierra vas a florecer? En verdad lo que estoy preguntando alguna vez ya fue preguntado

Perdón!!!! X1000, ya se, he sido el tipo mas flojo del planeta, pero al parecer esto era lo que tenia en mi cerebro y lo tuve que sacar, cuando la musa golpea... es mejor someterse; haber si les gusta.

Con respecto al fic de avatar... pues creo que me va a costar mas trabajo subir el segundo cap. Verán: ya llevaba un buen tramo avanzado y se me ocurrió formatear mi pc pero sin respaldar... perdón x 2000. En fin, una pequeña dificultad técnica, no le den importancia... ha!! Si, feliz navidad!!

En lo personal yo creo que existe un dios... es todo lo que puedo decir con respecto a este fic... y si... continuara.

Nos vemos del otro lado.


End file.
